Death Walked Through a Lonely World
by Acsid
Summary: Death goes a'drowning sorrows' and who should she meet? Severus Snape. Kinda odd.


Story semi inspired by the picture at http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/s/h/sherry/death.jpg.html a very bad day, and a lot of angst fic.s

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I stared at the glass of liquid Kedavra in my hand, my thoughts tinged with black amusement. The barman had warned me that a full tankard of this potent alcohol was enough to drop a charging bull elephant. I suppose it's possible, but I am ever so much harder to destroy than a mere elephant. I am death. Yes, I know that death traditionally doesn't go to bars to drown sorrows, but tradition has been wrong before. 

I look around at the humans and feel the potent agony of life. I have two reactions to humans. One is the strength of their life makes me flinch away in pain; the other is a longing to snuff them out like a candle. Maybe that's why I felt drawn to the dark shape at a table in a corner. He was enough like me that his presence wasn't poison, enough like them to draw me forward. I sat down at his table and he looked up in surprise. Even with the soft whispering lull that my voice naturally creates I could feel his suspicion as I asked, "Buy you a drink?" He raises an amused eyebrow and replies with a slight slur, "And what brought _that_ offer, pray?"  I don't respond, but I sit down and take a small vial from my concealing robe and offer it to him. "Drink this. It will keep you from accidentally talking too loosely." He gives me a suspicious glare, and I know what I'm doing is odd. I don't care. "A potions master like you should be able to tell it is harmless." I drawl lightly, startling him. It is rare a human remains so suspicious in my presence. How odd. "How did you know that I am a potions master?" He asks, looking curious. I have yet to answer how I know what I do. Instead I say "I could smell it." He drinks the potion after a cursory examination and challenges, "A good sense of smell." I smile though he cannot see it under my hood. "I am not human." He jerks back with surprise. "And I have just been foolish enough to give you the ability to drag me up before the ministry. How about returning the favor?" He smirks lightly and replies, "I have no idea what you're talking about." My reply is soft and carefully trained to sooth humans. Especially when they are tired and drunk. "I would be interested to know what bring you drowning sorrows. You don't seem the type." He looks at me searchingly before saying, "Even if I would tell you, I would not do it here." I help him up and support him toward the door. Young students from his school will be sneaking out soon to party and drink. I doubt the man wants to be here for that. As we get outside and my potion begins to sober him I replied, "A spy's life isn't easy I suppose." He stiffens and jerks back. He seems sober enough to stand. Good. "Don't worry. I have no one to tell even if I whished you ill." I start to move away, but with surprising speed for a human he grabbed my wrist. He gasped with shock as human will do upon contact with me. My wrist is literally bones covering skin, too thin to be alive, and the absolute cold of my body seems to suck the warmth from the air around me. He looks like he is trying to fit together what, and who I am. He may actually figure it out if I stay much longer. Before I can jerk free he asks "Would you stay at Hogwarts for a while?" I am curious. What a strange request! But it comes from a strange man. I am sorely tempted to enter the world and live as humans do. But that would destroy me in time. Regretfully I free my wrist and reply "I cannot." He asks with a note of pleading, "But, who are you? What are you?" I shake my head in reply. He straightens and as I begin to fade away he asks, "Will you be back?" I smile sadly. "You will see me again once, as all men do in the end. But I hope it will be many years before we next meet." Because then, my cold and curious friend, I will be guiding you down the river of souls... 

Well? Love? Hate? Review! Please don't flame, constructive criticism only!


End file.
